


In the Night

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Somnophilia, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A perfect moment between the two of them. Only one remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> De-anon from Hetalia Kink-meme.

He was his most beautiful when he was asleep.

Ivan was standing at the edge of the bed, staring down in silence at the Lithuanian sleeping soundly. His hair framed his thin cheeks, and his lips twitched on occasion, as if he were having a particularly disturbing dream. Through the curtains, moonlight was peeking in, and it illuminated Toris’ face with a gentle glow. It made him almost look angelic. 

He had to resist reaching out to touch him. If he did, it could ruin everything that he had worked so hard to protect and preserve. 

With surprising grace for a man of his stature and size, Ivan climbed onto the bed. The mattress groaned softly, and he froze, staring with wide eyes down at the sleeping figure. After observing Toris’ chest rise and fall in that continuous, steady motion, he relaxed. If Toris were to wake, it would break the spell—everything would be over. The nightly escapades would come to an end, and he would never be able to lay eyes upon him without shame. 

The silk pajamas donning Toris were pulled down. His legs were pale but strong, laced with faint scars that rippled across the surface. Between those godly legs was his manhood—soft and limp, but like a divine prize for Ivan to reap completely. 

No time was wasted. Ivan dipped down and parted his lips, taking the length into his mouth and letting his eyes flutter shut. He sucked slowly at first, his mouth gently tugging Toris to life. A shaky gasp came from above as the pleasure slowly started to take hold of the Lithuanian beneath him. Working him up had to be Ivan’s favorite part; the soft, sweet sounds were music like none other. 

In his fantasies he could take it slow, and he could hear whispered, breathless praise accompanied by the sounds of pleasure. 

_Ivan. Ivan. Oh, Ivan._ Toris would say. 

His hair would be gripped by calloused yet gentle hands. He would be guided up and down, taking in all of Toris and welcoming it all, even when his thick essence spurts free with a shuddering, gasping climax. 

_Ivan… Ivan. I love you… Oh, Ivan, I love you._

He sucked harder, pulling back to tease the tip with flicks of his tongue and listening to the gasping moans of Toris. His paw-like hands were gentle as he cupped the round balls beneath his task, massaging with only his fingertips and feeling his heart flutter at how they tightened from his familiar touch. 

Oh, if only Toris knew how much he cared. How much he wanted to be his and make him his. How much his very presence drove him mad, and how he needed—absolutely needed—Toris with every sense of the word, for he was his anchor, the liferaft keeping him afloat in the raging storm of life. 

Pulling back, Ivan opened his eyes to look at Toris’ cock—now erect, throbbing and flushed red. The slickness of his saliva coating his length reflected the moonlight. It was as perfect as he could allow it to be. Ivan sat up straight and shrugged out of his own clothes, shedding layer after layer until he was utterly nude. His own dick was pulsing with need—craving to be touched and stroked, but weeping with dismay at the fact that the one touch it craved would not be given. 

In his fantasies Toris had the touch of an angel. Each stroke would be fluid, from base to throbbing tip. His thumb would caress and tease, pulling away foreskin to make the larger man quiver helplessly. 

_“Toris… Toris, please… Let me... !”_

He would be boneless and pleading and desperate by the time that Toris would relieve the ache by letting him cum, and it would be incredible to at last let out all of the carnal want building up inside. 

_“Oh, Toris… Toris, yes!”_

Ivan can bear to wait no longer. He was no stranger to this—to them, to the passion that they shared even with one completely unaware—and there was no need for making sure he was ready because he was, he had been ready for ages. Every inch of his body was ready to take Toris in, and as the desire bubbled up inside of him to an unbearable point, he straddled the man sleeping beneath him. 

With the sigh of a contented lover he sank down and took Toris’ erection deep inside of him. 

He is filled and everything is right again in the world. Ivan moves, up and down, with soft and quick gasps coming from his parted lips. It’s incredible—not yet from pleasure, but from the euphoria that comes from being one with _him_. One glance down at Toris allows him to see the faintly contorted expression of pleasure. His thin lips are parted a tad wider than before, and there is a flush, redness to his cheeks accompanied by a light glistening of sweat on his forehead. It is perfection, and it is all the motivation that Ivan needs to begin rocking desperately, searching and craving for his prostate to be struck because then he will be able to let his mind melt from ecstasy. 

It’s Toris, Toris, Toris, and only _Toris_. Not another person enters his mind, for all that matters is him and the softly groaning man beneath him. Ivan moaned quietly but without shame. He is imagining that there are hands on his hips, guiding him up and down on this glorious cock along with whispered words of encouragement. 

_Perfect, Ivan… Oh, yes! Just like that._

That spot inside of him was hit, and he shuddered, his eyes falling shut as he let himself get as lost in the pleasure as could be afforded. He focused on the build, the mounting of tightness and heat and the way that his body was tingling all over. Ivan tipped his chin up and turned his face towards the ceiling, the nighttime sky, while he rode Toris as if there were no tomorrow. 

 

In his fantasies he and Toris are in love. It is a love so fierce and enrapturing that there is no escaping from its web—not that either would ever want to. They steal kisses, brush fingers, and share quiet giggles late at night as they lay together, with only the moon as their witness. 

_I love you, Ivan._

He came undone with a gasp. It had been one hit too many to his sensitive prostate and oh, he could hardly take it. Toris, too, even in his slumber, was at his limit. He was spilling his seed while being filled at the same time, and it was marvelous. Everything is hot and spinning and stars have to be exploding somewhere in the universe due to how _powerful_ this feeling was. 

Ivan trembled and gasped for quite some time, his hot breath coming in desperate, barely hushed pants. But no sooner had his body calmed, had he regained his senses, did he climb off of Toris. 

He dressed in silence and gently cleaned any remnants of himself off of Toris. Silk pajamas were pulled back up and the covers were placed lightly over the sleeping body. Ivan’s ass is throbbing a little but it is a good feeling, a comforting one. 

No matter how tempting it is to linger until the sun rises and kiss Toris as soon as his eyes open, Ivan knows that he can’t. Their perfect moment together can only be shared by the light of the moon. By morning, it would have no more importance than a recurring dream. 

The door shuts quietly as he leaves, and in the bed, a pair of eyes—at last—open.


End file.
